


Mornings like this

by galacto (divinedogs)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Osaaka, akaashi keiji - Freeform, i actually liked writing this, im sorry if its ooc pls talk to me more about osaaka, literally my first osaaka please dont get mad, no beta i just wanted to write, osamu miya - Freeform, wholesome mornings together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divinedogs/pseuds/galacto
Summary: The morning comes again, just like magic.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Miya Osamu, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72
Collections: Rice Quartet Week 2021





	Mornings like this

Akaashi blinks. Once. Twice. Thrice.

He blinks until the sleepiness is out of his eyes before proceeding to stretch, body feeling a little cramp from yesterday's late work at home hours.

 _The weather is nice today_ , he thinks to himself. 

He turns over on his bed, greeted by disheveled gray hair and a bare back, steady breathing and soft skin with toned muscles.

Akaashi doesn't have to think twice before deciding to snuggle, wrapping an arm around Osamu's waist and nuzzling his nose into back of the latter's neck. He breathes in deep, taking every bit of the addicting scent. Taking in as much of it as he can. He breathes in again because the first time just wasn't enough. 

_I can stare at your back all day_ , Akaashi thinks to himself again.

Akaashi doesn't notice how long it's been before the man in his arm shifts, a definite sign that he's woken up as well. 

"Do you like the way I smell that much?" Osamu's voice is deep and raspy, the sleepiness still very much evident. Akaashi just hums in reply, brain still in too much of a haze to come up with a proper response. 

"Are we gonna pretend like nothing happened last night?" Osamu continues. Akaashi tries not to react upon remembering their little argument the night before. 

Akaashi had been swamped with work lately and although Osamu has always been understanding of it, he himself often buried in work with Onigiri Miya as well, something snapped last night in the latter when Akaashi barely moved a muscle when Osamu came home. He voices out his concern, that while he understands Akaashi and his dedication to his work he also feels neglected. Akaashi got defensive, Osamu was a little disappointed, and the both of them were just extremely tired. 

The evening ended with Osamu going to sleep before Akaashi was done with work, something which was unusual because Osamu usually waited. He'd wait for Akaashi to finish up. He'd cook, drink coffee, read a book, or sometimes he'd just sit across the dining table watching Akaashi do his work.

"I'm sorry..." is all Akaashi can mutter. He knows his faults and he knows he hasn't exactly been anyone's definition of a good boyfriend lately. And he was genuinely sorry especially because he knows Osamu deserves the world, all the recognition and love a person could be capable of giving. Akaashi starts to wonder if this is something he was even capable of.

"Stop." Osamu quickly turns around to face him and interrupts his train of thought. "I know you're overthinking right now. Stop it. Just..." he trails off. 

Despite the situation, Akaashi can't help the small smile making its way on his lips. This makes Osamu smile too.

"See... I love it when you smile." Osamu cups Akaashi's face in his hands, squeezing just a bit to bring out a pout from Akaashi.

"I love it when you sing in the shower, when you stand in front of the mirror and prep for your day, when you silently struggle over which jacket to wear so it'd compliment with your shirt." Osamu stops speaking to place a kiss on Akaashi's forehead.

"I voiced out my concern last night, and I hope you don't mind that. I'm sorry it ended up in a fight and if I made you feel bad but please do not think I love you any less."

Akaashi is silent but his cheeks feel warm. He knows he's blushing. He knows Osamu noticed but he doesn't point it out. He simply smiles.

"I love you, y'know?" Osamu says, placing a soft kiss on the tip of Akaashi's nose.

"I know. And I love you too." Akaashi smiles, reaching up to place a kiss on Osamu's jawline. Osamu doesn't admit it but Akaashi knows he loves it.

"I love the sounds you make when you eat my onigiris, when your forehead scrunches up while you're reading whatever you're working on, when you're so focused on something that you don't even notice your glasses falling off your face and I have to push it back up for you." Osamu wraps an arm around Akaashi, pulling the latter closer against his body.

"Stop you're going to make me blush." Akaashi laughs.

"You're already blushing anyway, 'Kaashi."

"Stop right now." Akaashi covers his face with his hands.

"I love you." Osamu moves Akaashi's hands so he can see his face again, opting to intertwine their fingers together instead.

"I love you too." Akaashi responds. 

He doesn't waste a moment after, crashing his lips against Osamu's before the latter can come up with another response. He feels Osamu quickly relax against his body, his hand creeping down his thighs. Akaashi smirks but moves away before anything more could happen.

"You have work today." Akaashi mentions and Osamu can hear the smugness in his voice.

"And you don't?"

Akaashi makes a *hmmm* sound, pretending to be actually thinking about something even though he already decided merely a few moments ago. "I just decided to call in sick today."

Osamu smirks. "When did you decide that?"

"When your hands were feeling me up."

"So you like when I feel you up?"

"Of course I do. But you have work. So we'll go to work."

"We?" the confusion is evident in Osamu's voice.

Akaashi nods. "Mhmm... I'm gonna go to Onigiri Miya and do my paper work there so I could have a pretty view of the owner when I need it."

"I like your reasoning, 'Kaashi. I'm gonna go get ready now." Osamu kisses Akaashi one last time before getting out of bed, blanket falling off to reveal Osamu only in his boxers.

Akaashi bites his lips as his eyes follow his boyfriend moving around their little room, trailing down to notice the small bump in his boxers.

"You need help with that?" Akaashi is as smug as he can be when he says it.

"Yes. This is your fault. Now come with me." Osamu immediately knows what he's talking about. He walks over, pulling Akaashi off the bed and the two make their way to the bathroom.

Mornings like this are Akaashi's favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> i churned this out at lightning speed [aka 1-2 hours]. my first osaaka so im very sorry if its ooc or does not fit their dynamics i just liked the thought of them having a morning to themselves in bed. this was also inspired by something from the [hq rarepairs quote bot](http://www.twitter.com/hqpairquotes) on twitter! i used the bot and got this: " _osaaka; i could stare at your back all day -m._ " so you could say i had some fuel to write.  
> once again comments and kudos are my serotonin boost but as long as you enjoyed that already makes me really happy!  
> scream at me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/kodzue) if you'd like.


End file.
